


Test Subject

by heithreri



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, I just love it when hange zoe, Nanaba supremacy, Smut, hange zoe supremacy, intelligent hange zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heithreri/pseuds/heithreri
Summary: In which Hange Zoe took a liking towards human research and asking Y/n to become her test subject. Things eventually took a turn when burning desires starts to arise between the the commanding officer and test subject.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 218





	1. The Room of Candles

**Author's Note:**

> To put emphasis, I am solely writing whatsoever scenarios lingered inside my mind I do not own any material used in the creation of the anime or manga, Attack on Titan. All rights are rightfully reserved to the author, Isayama Hajime.
> 
> This story may contain mature scenes which are not suitable for ages 18 below, but if you are to pursue this story please be mindful and responsible upon reading. Please do expect errors as I am still learning and growing as a writer, I am not a perfect writer so I ask for your understanding.

The sharp series of pain emerged from your head as you entered the Survey Corps' quarters. Your bleeding arm caused your consciousness to slowly dismiss to the void of darkness, everyone inside the quarters were busy tending their own wounds and injury due to the abrupt Titan attack hence not noticing the serious damage you have.

Being part of Hange Zoe's squad you are determined to always show your strength and diminish all source of vulnerability— to be a better soldier and well, to simply impress your Captain.

Weakly, you dragged yourself towards a less crowded area to tend your complications. Blood, fresh and stale, followed the lines of your veins as it is dripping from your left arm. Certainly it was a terrible idea to approach a dead Titan, as it was somehow still alive enough to take a bite on your free arm.

Though it was only a pierce of flesh the thought of the probable of losing your left arm completely made you tremble in fright. Using a clean fabric you sanitized your wounded flesh, wholly enduring the burning sensation of your open wound. 

"You should call someone for help, sweetie," You instantly stood up from the lingering voice of Hange, your arms emplaced towards your chest to show your respect for Hange.

"Aren't we alone? You can drop the formalities," Hange said while taking her jacket off, unbuttoning the first button on her white wear. A sudden urge to lick your lips arose from your conscience at the sight of Hange's unusual form.

"You know I could've had that Titan if it weren't for Levi," You complained as Hange readied her needed tools to stitch you up. Ever since graduating Cadet Corps together, you and Hange formed somewhat a bond; for the former the bond you felt a contrasting point from friendship while the latter seems to only see your bond as great old friends.

"I must say I would have thrown a party now if we had that Titan, but Levi had to ruin my indulgence!" Per usual, Hange ranting about Levi's insurgency against capturing Titans holds your conversation longer. 

"Well shortcakes had always been like tha—"

"Shit! You did not just call him that!" Hange snorted out in laughter, her arms flattering in mid air as she struggles on containing her merriment. A smile crept onto your lips at the sight of Hange's joy.

"Captain Hange, Commander Erwin seeks for your intel," Moblit appeared beside Hange, his breathing unstable from running a probable kilometers. Hange's back faced you, her shoulders dropped instantly at Moblit's message.

"Well, I better get going. If you need help with your wounds please call don't hesitate to call anybody." And just like the winds, Hange briskly walked away from your sight, leaving the you alone and half treated in the isolated area of the quarters.

Once you finished aiding to your wounds you went towards the open grounds where a hand-to-hand combat is held, though the training was exclusive for the Special Operations Squad other soldiers still met at the ground to combat.

Despite the unwavering pain in your thigh you managed to walked towards the other side of the grounds. Captain Levi was taking a sip on his tea while eyeing two of his members: Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, who were readying for a combat.

"Oi! Hange's pet!" Levi called onto you using his self made nickname for you as his eyes showing no remorse of any emotion, always the same Levi ever since Cadet Corps.

"Yes Captain?"

"Hange told me to tell you..." Levi paused "... that she needs you for an experiment or whatever four eyes pertains to."

Levi stood up before grabbing you by the chin, making you face the barn on your right. "There. She's waiting for you,"

"A-Alright Captain," You nodded, saluting for your exit and took another painful walk towards the told destination. The scent of herbs and lavender that came from the barn made your mind clouded and your sight foggy.

Hurrying inside the barn you almost tripped, "Ah finally. And here I thought Levi would be a pain in the ass again..." Hange softly placed her hands on both your shoulders, slowly guiding you to fix your composure. 

"What is it that you need Captain?" You asked while staring onto Hange's eyes, slowly losing focus as your eyes interlock. Hange emplaced her glasses above her brows, her shirt had two buttons undone while her sleeves folded at her forearms.

"Beanie, do you trust me?" Taken aback from Hange's abrupt question you remained silent, you leaned your back against the brick wall with eyes still glued onto Hange.

"Well?" Hange's left hand was hidden inside her pocket while the other was fidgeting on a dagger. You scoffed at your place, "Dumbass. Of course I trust you. We've been together for years!"

A faint smirk appeared on Hange's lips at your reply. Within a millisecond the dagger in her palms swung in front of your lips. "Is that how you speak to a superior, huh beanie?"

Hange always called you names. From sweetie to beanie, it all depends on her mood— but the tone she used is entirely different. It was inviting, a provocative hint in her tone made you somewhat excited.

"I mean you did say to drop the formalities," You shrug, not minding the dagger in away from your lips.

A chuckle escaped from Hange's lips, withdrawing the dagger from your front before turning around. In front of her was a door, a wooden yet thick door. Opening the door with her left hand while her right hand was preoccupied on playing with her dagger, Hange is truly something. 

"Since you trust me..." You watched as Hange signaled you to go inside the eerie room, though you were near you can tell that the room has no source of other opening except for the main door.

You flick your tongue before walking inside. The feeling of your stomach turning and abnormally twisting made you jittery. Once you were already inside the room Hange quickly locked the door before turning the candles on.

"Oh beanie, I know you're going to do good..." Hange whispered at your ear. The sensation of her breath on your ear made you groan. It was intoxicating, it was certainly desiring.

"What does that suppose to mean?" You managed to asked as you are trying so hard to contain any unnecessary sound to escape from your lips.

The tension between Hange's body and yours became thick and threatening. Her breath was jeopardizing your restraint, the warmth that she had been emitting made you shudder. The fact that she is close, extremely close to you made you feel hot.

Hange's slender and long fingers came up to trace your arms down to your hands, erotically massaging the gap between your fingers. Your breath hitched at the unforeseen skin contact.

"I've been waiting to do these with you beanie..." Hange paused "... but are you comfortable with what I'm about to do?"

You moaned out a yes as your restraint is wearying thin. The sound of wood creaking alerted your senses only to find out that Hange led you to an empty table. "Sit on the table beanie," She commanded.

You flighty obliged to her orders, careful not to hit any object as you lay your bottom on the top of the wooden table. Hange had a candle on her left hand while the other had water dripping on it.

Confusion scattered along your face at the sight of Hange's wet hand, "I had it soaked in water. It had to be clean."

"Now beanie..." Hange moved closer to you, her waist were in between your legs "...be a good test subject and open your mouth wide open for me."

Slowly you opened your mouth just as her request, heat spread throughout your body when her whole hand captured your thigh— gripping it in the process.

You were about to shut your eyes shut when Hange flung her two fingers inside your mouth. Your eyes met her's and it was intoxicating. It made your desires wild. 

"Uh-huh, so this is how you react huh." Hange roamed her fingers around your mouth, making sure to not leave any area untouched. Your hands involuntarily crawled its way on Hange's hand while your legs wrapped around her waist.

A moan escaped your lips at the unusual pleasure that Hange's fingers felt inside your mouth. "I like hearing you make those sounds..." Hange whispered as she removed her fingers from your mouth before enclosing the gap between your lips.

The taste of tea and berries welcomed your senses as you met her lips. The elbows that supported you were no longer incapable of doing so as you fall down to the table. Hange's arm crawled towards your back, drawing circles along your nape and spine.

Your arms snaked towards Hange's neck as Hange broke the kiss you groaned. Seeing that you needed more Hange grabbed your fingers before sucking them. You were already losing your mind at Hange's sensuous initiative, completely lost in lust from finger sucking and kissing.

Everything was flowing in great fluidity and pleasure until the sudden feeling of cold water emerged out of nowhere.

"Oi! Hange's pet! Wake up before someone trips over you." Captain Levi was kneeling down at you, his face entirely irritated as his hand held a silver bucket. Your eyes shot wide open upon the realization,

  
Everything was all a dream?


	2. To Learn is to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of being sexually frustrated from the dream about Hange, Y/n seemed to take actions on to her own hands but an abrupt situation barges into her leisure time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may contain mature scenes which are not suitable for ages 18 below, but if you are to pursue this story please be mindful and responsible upon reading. Please do expect errors as I am still learning and growing as a writer, I am not a perfect writer so I ask for your understanding.

A week had passed ever since you had that weird yet frustratingly desired dream. And though time battled against the clock the clear memoir of your dream still haunted you from morning to night, from battles to leisure time— the thought of Hange, your long time close friend and commanding officer, giving you pleasure lingered inside your mind.

The randomness of that thought made you space out too frequently, "Oi! Pinky quit spacing out," Moblet called out to you whilst tapping your shoulder. 

You rolled your eyes at the nickname he called you, ever since your squad knew you had a habit on using your little finger in pulling the trigger to your odm gear hence calling you Pinky. 

"Mobby dick don't be a dick and just let me have peace," You groaned before squatting down the ground, your muscles sore from the volunteered combat with Captain Levi. 

"Rebutting nicknames, touché" Moblit chuckled before handing you a glass of water. You said your thanks before accepting the glass. 

"By the way Pinky, have you seen Captain Hange today? I haven't seen her since this morning at breakfast," Your eyes narrowed at Moblit's statement. Having to know Hange for years you already know her hobbies, she's obsessed with research and knowledge.

"She's probably starting her research on Yeager's Titan," Moblit nodded his head to agree with you. After about awhile Moblit was called to help with Nifa and Lauda leaving you alone in the quarters. 

Your muscles aches every time you move an inch consequently every time you breathe your abdomen seems to contract. You were undoubtedly tired and sore. A flashback wherein Captain Levi dragged your soul out by beating the shit out of you clouded your mind. 

"Ugh! Might as well get bored with Hange's research than getting bored here," You muttered before gathering your energy to stand up. You need to find Hange as it's nearing nightfall, over and above, dinner will be serve in about 20 minutes from now.

The sound of crickets and crisp of grass welcomed you as you stepped outside the quarters, the dark blue shade of the sky made you quicken your pace to search for Hange. While walking along the open grounds you spotted Captain Levi with Commander Erwin talking so close, like literally close that they're only inches apart from one another. 

Captain Levi seemed to notice you as he craned his neck to the side to inspect you, "Oi! Ninny have you seen Hange?" Your knuckles formed a fist when he called you 'ninny' or in simple terms weakling. 

You shook your head before saluting at the two superiors before continuing your search for Hange. Your search took minutes and it was already dinner time and having to fail in finding Hange made you quite famished. Turning your boosts around back to the quarters you sigh, disquieted over the fact that Hange had been missing from morning till now. 

"Oh shit that's hot," The distant voice of someone cursing alerted you. Slowly you walked towards where the voice came from. 

Once you've reach your journey's end you saw Hange completely drenched in water. Her white shirt compressing making her flesh patently visible, her doused hair cascades down to her shoulders amplifying her unorthodox beauty. The way she bit her lower lip from the sudden serge of water made you shiver.

You shook your head to prevent anymore unnecessary thoughts for Hange who was palpably transparent in her drenched clothes. But before you could even walk away a moan escaped from her lips,

"Shit, why am I so sensitive!" Your eyes narrowed at Hange when she kicked the basin of water on her side. 

A towel was folded neatly on your left ergo grabbing the towel to hand it over to Hange. But before you could do so, the sight of Hange removing her clothes made you dart back to the quarters.

It was wrong to snoop around Hange. You're not a pervert so it was the right thing to do thought it was tempting but you know your limits and the words privacy and respect. You respect Hange as a friend, as a superior and as a person.

Absentmindedly you skipped dinner and headed back towards your room. You shared a room with Nifa who was tasked for night duty so the room was yours to own for the night. The room was dark yet calming but you were absolutely contrasting from calm. 

Heat embraced you once you had returned your room, the burning sensation of your core made you sweat and hot. You were no saint as you've already tried pleasuring yourself every time Nifa isn't around or if nobody is around and tonight was any other pleasuring night. 

You made sure to lock the door, the lights still turned off to prevent anyone seeing your silhouette or whatsoever. Slowly, you removed your clothes except for your Survey Corps jacket. It was some-sort of fetish to wear your uniform every time you indulge with yourself. 

You positioned yourself, facing the medium-sized mirror at the center of the room you started to touch yourself. The fabric of your jacket made your bud hard as you slowly get more turned on. You grabbed the hem of your jacket and started moving it to pleasure your buds. 

The slow you moved the jacket the more you yearn for a touch, for someone's touch, for Hange's touch. You couldn't take the lingering contraction from your abdomen ergo sucking your fingers before gliding them towards your soaked core. 

An abrupt whimper escaped from your lips as soon as your fingers touched your clit. Your slender middle finger heeded to your clit, burning sensations started to arise as tension started to built up. You were starting to get intense, your body started to shiver, but as soon as your legs started to shake the door creaked.

"My, my, beanie," Your eyes shot wide open as you withdraw your fingers from your throbbing core. Turning around you saw Hange with a new and dry white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her forearm. 

"H-Hange w-wha—" Before you could even finish your words Hange bended to your level. Her long and slender fingers softly brushed against your lips.

“Say beanie, can I apply my research to you?” Hange whispered, her breath against your lips as you made eye contact. 

You gulp. It was disquieting for you to be so exposed to Hange, no underwear just your jacket. 

“A-And what might you apply?” You stuttered completely absentminded at her abrupt presence. 

A smirked appeared on Hange’s lips as her eyes flickered. “This,” Her hands suddenly came in contact to your buds, squeezing it in the process. Your eyes squinted shot at the sudden touch. 

“Hey beanie, remove my glasses for me,” Hange said in a commanding way which somehow made you turn on by her sudden bossy attitude. 

You obliged with Hange’s request as you slowly removed her glasses, carefully placing them to the side. “Now look at me while I apply what I’ve learned from my research.” 

A gasp escaped from your lips ass soon as Hange’s lips came in contact with yours. Her right hand emplaced at your mound while the other slithered its way towards your back. Your body began to lose control as your arms slowly snaking its way around Hange’s neck.

Hange pinched your bud making gasp once more. The feeling of her tongue along yours made you completely clouded with lustrous thoughts, it made you want more. Your tongue both fought in dominance but as soon you submitted to her she broke the kiss. 

“So this is what a kiss feels like...” She mumbled before licking your lower lip down to your neck. Your fingers grabbed a hold of her hair as you couldn’t contain your moan. 

Hange stopped on her tracks but her fingers traced the vein on your neck, “I want to hear you make those sounds again.” She announced before licking and sucking on your neck.

While Hange was busy tending to your neck and mounds your fingers moved down to your core. It was soaking wet down there. Your body temperature was getting hot at every touch Hange has given. 

Once Hange bitten the flesh on your collarbone you can’t help but moan loudly, she had bitten your sweet spot! 

“You sound so arousing, beanie” Hange stared at you with sensual eyes and panting lips. She stated at your lips to your exposed chest down to where your fingers are sinfully located. 

Hange managed to chuckle before grabbing both your wrist, pinning them down to your sides. “Can I touch it, beanie?” 

You nodded at her. 

But before she could even move her hand someone knocked on the door. “Oi! Pinky wake up! Have you forgotten that you’re on cleaning duty tonight?” Moblit’s voice echoed inside the room. 

Hange stood up whilst fixing her shirt. She stuck out her hand for you to take which you gladly accepted. Embarrassed by your exposed body you looked down to your feet whilst covering your bare flesh. 

“Oh beanie you don’t have to hide that...” Hange whispered on your ear before pausing “... after all we’ll be doing this again” Hange licked your earlobe while squeezing your waist. 

“See you, beanie!” 

Before you could even say something else Hange has dashed out through your window, leaving you completely unclothed and wet— but most of all sexually frustrated.


	3. Liquors and Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were tasked to clean the dinning hall by Captain Levi yet an unexpected visitor came by to give you a break, a frustratingly delighting break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may contain mature scenes which are not suitable for ages 18 below, but if you are to pursue this story please be mindful and responsible upon reading. Please do expect errors as I am still learning and growing as a writer, I am not a perfect writer so I ask for your understanding.

The rowdy dinning hall was now empty. After all the soldiers finished their meals they were assigned to different tasks, while some soldiers were lucky to have their vacant time for the rest of the night. You were sitting on one of the benches inside the hall, thinking about finishing on cleaning the mess from dinner.

But your thoughts keep on shifting, from your cleaning duties to what happened inside your room with Hange. It took you an amount of time to get used to the wet sensation down your core when you went out of your room since time is an enemy. You haven't even finished off which made you quite sensitive in all aspects. 

You were not alone inside the hall since Captain Levi was still savoring his tea. "Oi oi, the dishes won't move by itself." You turnt to look at Captain Levi who was blankly staring at you, his voice hinting annoyance.

You let out a silent sigh before standing up to gather all the dishes at the tables. Once you gathered the dishes you started to wipe all the excess and unwanted leftovers on the table. 

"So what did Hange do to you?" You stop on your tracks completely startled at his remarks. Turning around you managed to aligned puzzles to answer, "Nothing. Just the same old Titan obsession," 

Levi's brows raised, "Titan obsession, huh," His eyes roamed around the hall as though he was putting searching for something. 

"Just come out," Levi's eyes narrowed, glaring at your back. You turned around to where his eyes were fixated and then, 

"Hey Sweetie!" Hange, with formal clothing, stood up a meter away from you. Seeing her made your core produce a pulse which involuntarily made you shut the gap between your thighs.

You nodded your head to address Hange's greetings while still remaining quiet. You stared at Hange who was glaring at Levi.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Mitras District now?" Levi glared at Hange as though she made a flaw in a plan. 

"I had business to attend to before heading there," Hange stated before pulling a chair towards her to sit on. 

"Anyways, I have to talk to her alone..." Your eyes turnt to Hange "I have instructions for Sawney and Bawney." 

Captain Levi, per usual, left the dinning hall without anymore word leaving you and Hange alone, again. You involuntarily but your lower lip as tension started to build in your body. 

"So beanie, mind drinking with me?" Hange was leaning her back against the chair while her left arm was behind the backrest. Her legs was drawn to a four. 

"As much as I'd like chugging on liquors I still have dishes to take care of, so no." You had your hands inside your pockets while answering. 

Amused by your reply Hange chuckled, "Bummer. Well I have no choice but to drink this all by myself," Hange smirked while raising a bottle of your favorite liquor. 

Your eyes twitch at the sight of the newly bought liquor. Unhesitatingly you grab a nearby chair placing it in front of Hange. "Let's get down to business then." 

Without wasting time, Hange got up towards the cutleries and took 2 cups. When she got back to her seat she instantly and easily opened the liquor with her bare hands. The way she opened the liquor emphasized her veins and fingers which made you remember your scenarios together from earlier. 

"Drink up," Hange handed you a cup of liquor before drinking on hers. The atmosphere was quiet but not awkward, it simply was comforting and peaceful. Being with Hange certainly made you comfortable.

"I have a question for you beanie about earlier..." Your brows furrowed at her remark "...Tell me how you feel about what I did." 

Taken aback from her question you dropped the cup of liquor, the liquid spilling along your chest and lap. Hange did not hesitate and managed to stop anymore from spilling as she has caught the cup. 

"Fucking hell!" You grab a fistful of your hair before removing your jacket. You were about to go out to change your clothes when Hange grasped onto your wrist.

"I have a better idea..." 

You stared at her completely confused as she moved her cup towards your chest, pouring the liquor down your body. "Oi! Hang—" 

The warmth of Hange's tongue scattered all over your neck, she was licking the liquor from your neck and hasty sucking on the flesh above your clavicle. Words could not escape or form from your mouth at her sudden initiative.

"H-Hange it feels g-good" You muttered completely lost at the touch of her hands on your back and tongue on your soft skin. Hange giggled at your remark before withdrawing herself from you. 

"Say beanie, let's see how a human body reacts to the solutions of this liquor." Without further explanation Hange pressed you towards the wooden table, bolstering your thighs up for you to be on top of the table. 

"Do you want to be my test subject for this beanie?" Hange's arms were beside each of your sides while her face was behind your ear. 

You gulped at her question. She was asking for consent and you'd gladly obliged if it weren't for the fact that you were inside the dinning hall. 

"Hange we're at the dinning hall," You said as your hands turned into fist— restraining yourself from your urge to be touched by her. Hange took a step back and looked towards the door. 

"Huh, seems like Levi locked it when he went out." Hange whispered with a hint of amusement in her tone. She turned back to you, leaning closer to your face. "Are you uncomfortable beanie?" 

Instantly, you shook your head as your hands fell down towards her. A sudden surge of electricity flowed in your veins upon your hands touching. Hange stared at you with her hand still grasping onto the bottle of liquor. 

"Well, I guess now's a bad timing aye beanie?" Hange sigh before placing the bottle at the table. The sound of her boots echoes inside the hall as she took her seat beside you on the table. 

"Moblit and I will be gone for a few days to Mitras District..." You stared at her while explaining their mission that was ordered by Commander Erwin. 

"So I won't see you by then." You whispered enough for Hange to hear. The latter nodded as her reply. 

Thoughts started to build up inside your head. Thoughts that were irrational and improper yet they were thoughts that could benefit not just you but also Hange— that's if she burns for those thoughts. Thoughts of pleasure, pleasuring her.

You clenched your fists before hopping down from the table and aligning yourself between Hange's legs. "Hange? Can your test subject also explore you?" Your fingers draped circles against Hange's thighs while waiting for her reply.

The way Hange's throat emphasized her gulp made you feral knowing she might want, scratch that, desire your touch. Slowly, you moved your fingers from her tights up to her stomach though clothed you can feel her warmth. 

"Try me, beanie." Hange leaned her head back, her hands glued on the table to support her. You softly bit your lower lip thinking of any ideas to apply until your eyes caught the bottle of liquor on the side.

"Let's see how you react to this, Captain" With the bottle of liquor on your hand you slowly poured it to Hange's neck. Satisfied with the amount of liquor on her neck you started to lick her skin, your hardened your tongue to draw wet lines on her throat before reaching her collarbones.

"B-Beanie..." A hoarse moan escaped from Hange's lips as her hands found its way towards your hair— carefully pulling it in the process. You were surprise at the sudden erotic sound she made which made you pause in your pace. 

Seeing the opportunity, Hange stood up and shifted your positions. She was now cornering you with her arms and the table, "Enough about me beanie, let's try it on you more." 

You froze in your place once Hange biting on your earlobes while started unbuttoning your top. Your mind was clouded with too many sensations which made your knees tremble from pleasure. Hange placed her left thigh up to your core to either support you or initiate your heat. 

The cold liquid dropped from your clavicle to your chest which made you squirm, "Beanie this liquor taste so good on you," Hange complimented before following the newly poured series of liquor from your chest.

Your breath hitched once she was nibbling against your mounds, the way you curled your toes at the wet sensation of her tongues made you feral. You groaned once Hange suck on your bud, circling it with her tongue, you rolled back your eyes at the warmth.

"A-Ah that feels so good," Hange chuckled at what you said as her free hand cupped your thigh, slowly motioning it up to your core. 

"Does this feel good beanie?" Hange's fingers were massaging your inner thigh, her eyes were fixated to yours as though she was observing your reaction. You were fully clothed in your lower regions but still, Hange's touch is too much for you to stay natural.

Before anything else could happen, Hange suddenly leaned on to kiss you while fixing your top— buttoning it in the process. Hange licked on your lower lip making you gasp as her tongue entered your mouth. She explored every area of your mouth while you were fighting for control.

"Captain Hange!" A voice from the outside suddenly bursted which caused you and Hange to withdraw from each other. You notice that you were back to be fully clothed and eyed Hange, "I guess it's time for me to leave," 

You sigh knowing you were yet again left with an open ending to your pleasure. "Hange you can't kee—" Hange pulled you by the waist before hugging you, she placed a kiss on your cheek while circling her fingers on your sides.

"My dearest sweet, we'll get to do more of this when I get back so prepare yourself." Hange whispered on your ear before motioning away from you. 

Involuntarily you placed a finger on your lips thinking of what might happen when Hange comes back from her mission. "Whatever happens I just hope I could reach my climax,"


	4. War Before the Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to have been away for weeks, Hange seemed to be displeased with Y/n and Nanaba’s acquaintanceship— now, the warehouse of pleasure awaits Y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prelude to the last chapter so a choice between skipping or reading it is at certain, your choice. This chapter does not include intense scene so I guess it’s face to say that it’s a friendly chapter. Please do bear with me if there are any unwanted errors. 
> 
> And before anything else, I love Nanaba <33

The sounds of birds chirping alerted your senses causing you to wake up earlier than your roommate, Nifa. You massaged your eyes with the back of your hands before checking your window for the weather. It was evidently cold seeing that it was lightly raining ergo you got up to wear your thickest jacket. 

Almost two weeks had passed since Hange went on her mission to Mitras which meant you had no communication whatsoever. She left Sawney and Bean to your care, though you were politely turning down her request still she managed to persuade you. 

Seeing that Nifa was still deep in her slumber you were careful not to make any loud noises as you exit your room. Today was seemingly a good day despite the dampening weather, it was peaceful since everyone was still fast asleep given that there were no assigned tasks for the day. Well, maybe except for you.

You buried your hands inside the pocket of your jeans while making your way towards where they detained Hange's captured titans. The sky was grey while the heavy visible clouds gave emphasize that there was a rainfall. 

The responsibility in proceeding on performing experiments to Sawney and Bean was left you ergo you had to make sure that there is progress in Hange's research. Once you arrived at the detainment site you were greeted by two soldiers who were probably assigned to watch over the titans.

"What's the progress?" You asked while your eyes observed the movements of Sawney to Bean. The soldier with blond hair took out a paper before handing it to you. Scanning through the paper you realized that there were blank lines to fill. 

You let out a breathe before walking closer to the titans, careful not to cross the safe line boundary. Sawney's huge eyes were haunting you as though if it were to stare for too long you'll faint or some-sort. Bean, on the other hand, was pinned to the ground as it was taller compared to Sawney. 

You were about to turn your boots away when a reflected light annoyed your eye. Vigilantly you eyed both the titans to search for anything that could reflect light. Upon eyeing the foot of Sawney you saw a piece of fork stuck in between its toe and second toe.

"Oi! Why is there a fork in here?!" You exclaimed at the two soldiers who were apparently munching on their breakfast. The brown haired soldier stopped eating and went to your side, "O-Oh no! We should contact th—" 

"No don't. What harm could they even do?" You commented before handing the research paper to him. Your hands clutched around the handle of your blades as you walked towards Sawney's foot.

Ignoring the faint warnings of the soldiers you proceeded to nearing the gap between you and Sawney. His eyes were still fixated on you as though he's devouring your flesh with his glare. You stuck out your blade towards its foot to remove the strayed utensil off its toe. 

It was unnatural for a titan to stay put yet you didn't mind as your thoughts has been clouded on withdrawing the fork. It was quiet, abnormally tranquil at the detainment. Usually, both Sawney and Bean would growl to communicate but now they're disquietingly soundless.

"That wasn't so bad now was i—" Before you could even finish your sentence you were roughly pushed towards the ground without any source of support for the impact. You wince in pain upon the contact between your knees and elbows to the ground.

Blood was slightly oozing from your right elbow, hence, you cannot move easily as before. The sound of chains aggressively moving alerted your senses making you turn your head around.

The sight of Nanaba cleaning her blades, which apparently had blood stains on them, caught your eyes. Behind her was a handless Sawney, roaring in its agonizing pain.

"You should be more careful, angel." Nanaba warned as she held your hands for you to stand up. With her clean white shirt and casual bottoms Nanaba looked immaculate. 

"Nanaba?! What are you doing here?" You asked.

"I should be asking you angel, why are you up so early?" You blushed upon Nanaba placing her hands on your sides. Embarrassed from your positions you quickly escaped from her arms.

"Captain Hange assigned me—"

"Alright. No more explainations needed, the name Hange is enough." Nanaba said following a chuckle, "So, are you famished or what?" Pointing towards the dinning hall Nanaba asked.

Your body did not hesitate on answering through your stomach rumbling. "I'll take that as a yes," Within seconds Nanaba had you on her arms, carrying you like a bride towards the dinning hall as seemly you're hurt. 

You're relationship with Nanaba always confuses others; you were good acquaintances yet at the same time enemies. The both of you always had this invisible grudge that you seem to not have any clue of. 

"Let go of me you asshead!" You punched Nanaba's shoulders in hopes of her letting you go. Though she did put you down, but your bottoms hurt from the impact of the ground. 

"You bitch!" You yelled at her, scolding her while you helped yourself up. Nanaba laughed at your demise before assuring you, "I am at your service angel. Whatever you say I simply follow," 

You simply rolled your eyes at her before ushering inside the dinning hall. The hall was crowded, conversations were lingering from ear to ear, and the smell of freshly cooked meat penetrated your nostrils.

"Braus seems to enjoy dinner." Nanana said while pointing at Sasha Braus, who was devouring her meal. 

"What do you expect, she enjoys everything about food!" You exclaimed while watching the youngster enjoy her meal. Nanaba slowly nodded her head to agree before walking towards where Moblit and the rest are seated. 

The ambiance was cheery and comforting, no source of chaos or danger was emitted, it was somewhat a breather for you. You say in between Moblit and Nanaba, your meal was already presented in front of you presumably Moblit saved you a decent amount of viand.

"Say, since our superiors are nowhere in sight..." Nanaba started "... Why don't we stir some fun?" Not fully comprehending Nanaba's statement you munch on your food, savoring the well-cooked meat pairing it with mashed potatoes. 

"Oi! Nanaba we'll get in trouble!" Petra's voice called out to Nanaba. You did not pay any heed to their conversation as you were indulging on the scrumptious meal, 

"Food fight!" Your eyes instantly shot wide open when Nanaba's pronounced war. Looking to your side you saw the younger soldiers complying to Nanaba's declaration as they grab a fistful of mashed potatoes— aiming to throw towards our table.

You grabbed Nanaba by her collar to prevent anymore mess infused by her but it seems like she's too much to handle for a single person. Nanaba climbed on top of our table, the utensils and cutleries were disarrayed, Miche followed Nanaba's steps with rib bones emplaced on the gap in between his fingers. 

Waves of food were floating around the hall leaving stains and puddles at the ground, soldiers either young or of age were cheering and rejoicing from the unusual source of entertainment. Though Nanaba, Miche and Nifa were enjoying the food fight Moblit, Petra and you were sulking and shielding yourselves under the table.

"Levi's going to be so crossed!" Petra freaked out, hitting her index nail in the process. You palmed your face at the sight of food being wasted, "Hange would not like this mes—"

"You think? Imagine if every commanding officer would barge in on that very entrance!" Laughing hysterically, Petra leaned on the tables' stem with a completely troubled expression. 

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay," Moblit reassured Petra, "Easy for you to say you don't have Levi as your superior"

You remained hidden under the wooden table, legs crossed at you sat down uncomfortably on the floor while the the unpleasant noise of thrown dishes lingered inside your ears. The sight of the floor painted with stomped potatoes and scattering sauces made your brows narrow. Furious was an understatement towards Nanaba's reckless actions. Always too irrational, you thought. 

A heavy sigh escaped from your lips as you leaned your back at Moblit's side. Moblit was leaning against Petra while the latter was ranting about how Captain Levi would punish everyone for this preposterous act. 

You were about to give Petra comfort when a hand suddenly grasp onto your arms, dragging you out of the table. "Angel you're missing out from the fun!" Nanaba exclaimed while swashing your face with an unpleasant substance, presumably mashed potatoes from the floor or the curry soup from the bowls.

"Nanaba no! Stop!" You shrieked at Nanaba's unforeseen movements, a trail of the substance dropped from your forehead down to your jaw. You managed to shake your arms off from her hold, your glare on her darkened.

"Darling live a little!" Nanaba joked out while poking your sides. Everything was entirely the opposite of clean, it was the definite definition of Captain Levi's nightmare. The floor covered with unfathomable substances, the wall painted with hues of red and yellow, chairs and tables were completely disarrayed. 

Your fists clenched knowing everyone would have to face the consequence of Nanaba's action. You didn't mind her anymore, all you cared about was how to explain to your superiors about what happened and your scrumptious meal.

Without you noticing, Nanaba grabbed a hand full of rice before launching it towards you. But before it could the rice could hit you the room fell quiet. 

"My, my. What a mess you made," Hange's voice echoed inside the hall whereas the sound of heavy footsteps followed Hange's remark. You turned towards your left and saw Hange, with her hands circling around Nanaba's wrist. 

"H-Hange..." You whispered, trying to get a hint of her attention as Hange's eyes were fixated at Nanaba who was apparently returning Hange's glare. 

"Seems like you did not miss me one bit, beanie" Hange huffed quietly but enough for you to hear. Your breathe shallowed upon seeing Hange's fingers tightening around Nanaba's wrist, its veins were projected well— well enough to leave you thinking of sinful thoughts. 

"I think it's time to let go of Nanaba's wrist now, Hange" You stated though it sounded more like of a command. Hange raised a brow as though she is unsatisfied with your reply, you observed the way her jaw clenched at your eye contact. 

"Levi, be a good friend and Captain..." Hange started, letting go of Nanaba's wrist "... and discipline them" Once finishing her sentence Hange instantly dragged you away from the hall as her hand agonizingly wrapped around your wrist. 

The way she unbuttoned two buttons of her uniform made you shudder, though it was a necessary movement given the current warm temperature, still you thought of the ideas you could do to her and what you can do with her. Being sexually frustrated did not helped as your wanton side slowly awakened like how a fire burns inside a fireplace. 

"So you've been with Nanaba while I was away, huh beanie?" Hange's deep yet feminine voice made you return back to your senses. You simply did not reply given that you have nothing to answer. 

Hange was dragging you somewhere, somewhere only she knows, somewhere far from the quarters— far from people. She was dragging you to where she process with her experiments and research. She was bringing you, her treasured test subject to her workplace.

"I don't like anyone getting too close, too intimate with you. You're my test subject..." Hange whispered on your ear consequently biting on your lobe as you involuntarily let out a soft moan. 

"... And my test subject should only be intimate with me," A growl escaped from Hange's mouth as she removed herself from your side while continuing her pace, still dragging you by hand, towards a medium size warehouse. 

The heat from your core intensifies as sinful, dirty, and immoral thoughts surged inside your mind. Hange, please I beg of you to ruin me! You thought while licking your lips as the both of you stepped inside the warehouse.


	5. Triumphant Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the doors of Hange’s warehouse closed the beginning of a steamy session between Y/n and Hange ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain mature scenes and errors, so if your uncomfortable feel free to wait for the next update. I also recommend to listen to these songs while reading this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Playlist:  
> In for It (Tory Lanez)  
> Mind Games (Sickick)  
> All Mine (Plaza)

The sensation between of heat and electricity hit the bundles of nerves in your body when the sound of the door knob's twist to a lock echoed inside the spacious yet solacing warehouse. Hange's heavy footsteps trailed behind you, thought it was just her footsteps still it made you shiver. You missed her, you missed her touch, you simply miss the way your body reacted to her fingertips. 

Hange did not say any word to you as she continued walking towards the desk at the far center end of the area. Books and papers were piled up from the side of her desk, there was no window from the lower section of the warehouse as apparently the door is the only exit from the area. 

"Come here, beanie." Hange commanded, signaling for you to walk up to her front. You did not hesitate and obliged. Once you were standing in front of her a smirk ghosted on her lips. Hange leaned on the desk behind her while her eyes still fixated at your alluring figure. 

"Good. Now kneel." A wicked yet weirdly sexy grin appeared on Hange's face, her fingers started tapping against the wooden desk as though she was getting impatient. 

You gulped at her command yet as the obedient test subject you are, you slowly bent your knees before positioning yourself to kneel. Your bottoms hit the cold floors as your ankles were glued together. Your hands were resting at your lap.

"Beanie, you look so adorable when you obey me." Hange chuckled before taking out a bottle of wine from the drawer of her desk. You eyed the bottle of wine as you remembered what happened the night at the dinning hall.

Swiftly, Hange opened the bottle with ease before pouring the liquor on the glass on the desk. "Do you want a drink?" Hange asked.

You nodded only to earn another chuckle from Hange, "Oh beanie, you truly are cute and innocent! Such a perfect test subject." Hange complimented as she dipped two fingers inside the glass of liquor.

She turned back to you with liquor dripping from her fingers, "Be a good girl and suck," Hange's forefinger dragged pushed your lower lip down allowing space for her middle finger to enter. You blushed at her boldness as you took her whole middle finger in your mouth, sucking and licking as you savored the taste of liquor on her slender finger. 

Your eyes met Hange's and a flash of lust showed on its course. Hange slowly place her forefinger to your mouth, the hot sensation of her fingers on your mouth made Hange gulp as she tried restraining herself. 

You sucked and lapped on her fingers as if it was a lollipop. The lewd sound of sucking and panting invaded your mind which eventually made you more turned on as it is. "You're so good at this, beanie." Hange bent down to your level, fingers still inside your mouth, as she whispered to you—licking the lines of your ear.

Goosebumps invaded your body at the sensation of her tongue on your lobe. Hange pulled out her fingers as it trailed down to your jawline, the wetness of her fingers made you feverish as her fingertips glided against your skin. Using her free hand, Hange seize hold of your right hand guiding your forefinger and middle finger inside her mouth. 

"Hmm!" A high pitch whimper came out from your lips at the sudden contact of her tongue on your fingertips, you stared at Hange who was staring back at you with a provocative gaze.

Slowly, Hange's hand on your jaw crawled its way onto your nape while her lips detached from your fingers, trailing her tongue from your soaked fingers down to your wrist before biting on the flesh of your wrist bone. 

You unconsciously bit your lip at the sudden piercing yet pleasurable high the bite had sent. Hange noticed how your teeth sank on your lower lip ergo ghosting a smirk on her lips. "Beanie, let me do that for you." 

Without wasting another second Hange pulled you closer by your nape, enclosing the gap between your faces before drowning down to your lips. The way Hange kissed you made you let out a triumphant moan as if those scornful weeks of sexual frustration paid off with just her lips.

Her grip on your nape tightened making you part your lips, seeing this as an opening Hange slid her tongue inside your mouth exploring your accesses cavern. Hange's free hand carefully made its way to the buttons of your shirt, skillfully unbuttoning them while fighting for dominance in your kiss. 

Once your shirt was completely unbuttoned the warmth of Hange's palms invaded your chest, the way her fingertips teased your cleavage tracing the shadow of your breasts. You tilted your head to the side upon the sudden skin contact on your bare spot.

"You love this huh," Hange squeezed your left mound as her tongue licked the trail on your throat. "H-Hange it feels so good!" You yelped in excitement and pleasure. 

A hot groan escaped from Hange's lips as she slowly unclasped your bra, skillfully removing them from your shoulder. "I think I'd prefer this over dinner..."

Hange dipped her face to your chest, sucking on your right breast as her hand did wonders on your other mound. Your back arched as soon as Hange licked the tip of your buds, softly biting on them. 

"F-Fuck!" You growled before entangling your fingers on Hange's hair, the way her glasses pressed against your chest made your core throb. Hange was giving you pleasure and her glasses entreating to be removed made you more hot. 

A satisfied moan left Hange's mouth as soon as she move to your other mound. There's no doubt that she's doing you good despite still being at base two! 

"I'll mark you here..." Hange sough consequently biting on the upper region of your mound, your grip on Hange's hair tightened at the sudden inflicted pain. But before you could grab anymore strands of her hair Hange pinned your hand to your lower bag seemingly hugging you. 

"... And here," Hange went back to your neck, sucking and licking it wanting to leave a mark— obvious mark in your soft flesh. You moaned loudly as though she had accessed your weak spot. 

Just like the breeze of winds, Hange removed herself from you as she stood up. You, on the other hand, kept your constant position on kneeling as you panted for air. The gaze Hange had for you was full of lust and desire which made you squeeze the bundles of nerves down in your core. 

"Look at you..." Hange's fingertips gripped on your chin as she signaled you to stand up. Obliging to her signals you stood up despite how unheeding your body is after the high you experienced. 

"... so you become vulnerable through my touch huh," She was hovering you as her hands protectively held onto your elbows. "Oh just shut it, Zoe." The flustered look in Hange face made you took a step back, 

‘She doesn't like to be addressed by her last name!’ You thought 

"I was going to proceed to the preceding step next time but it seems like I want to see how much of me you can take." Without warning Hange scooped you from the ground before turning around to set you down on her desk. Her arms dangerously positioned on either both of your sides as your elbows supported your body under her threatening figure.

"Now beanie, let's proceed to step three," Your tongue unconsciously glided against your lower lips as your eyes remained on Hange's. Her brunette hair brushed along her face, covering her well-expressed eyes. 

Her fingers crawled back inside your mouth as her other hand swiftly removed your lower garments. The cold temperature embraced your bare legs as soon as Hange entirely detached your clothes from you excluding your undergarments. "Such a tantalizing view," she whispered teasing her fingers inside your warm mouth before moving down on you. She bit the hem of your undergarments consequently sliding it down to your legs as it fell down to the floor.

You were now fully unclothed. Bare naked, easily accessed, and undoubtedly desirable. The fingers on your mouth slowly went down to your core, the drip of your mouth tickled your skin making you whimper. 

"Remove my glasses for me beanie," You nodded at her command before your fingers touched the ends of her glasses, detaching it from her sight consequently putting it safety to the side. 

"H-Hange what are you—" Hange's free and dry hand swept to your lips, silencing you as she stretched your legs open with her elbows. "Let me have a taste of you, beanie." 

Before you could even say anything Hange flicked her tongue on your clit which earned a loud groan from you as your fingers pressed against the wooden desk. Hange's breathe on your core made you blush and hot at the sinful deed that you both initiated. Her hand slithered its way around your neck, choking you on the process but breathing was still manageable. 

Your eyes rolled back once Hange's tongue lapped on your core, her soaked fingers from you saliva came in contact with your throbbing womanhood. Your back arched once she inserted her forefinger inside you.

"H-Hange i-it stings, ahh!" You hissed at how Hange's long and slender made your core sting, it was a new sensation— pain and pleasure. As seen that Hange's fingers were larger than yours, it was without a doubt that she'll stretch you out. 

Hange did not answer and continued doing her work. Her hand on your neck started massaging its sides while her tongue governed your womanhood, licking and lapping around your clit— forging you to become wetter. Slowly, Hange's forefinger started plunging inside your core as her finger began to be coated with your juices.

"Ahh! Hange that feel so good!" You moaned out her name as your left hand came in contact with her hands around your neck. You started grinding to put more pressure on your pussy yet this only made Hange maddened. 

She grabbed both of your legs, positioning it on top of her shoulders as she dive deeper into your individuality. She licked your opening as she inserted another finger. You heard her growled as soon as her tongue teased your opening while her fingers were doing you. 

Tension started to build up in your abdomen, bundles of nerves started to form every time Hange curved her fingers inside you. The way she thrusted her fingers were feral and aggressive giving you the utmost satisfaction. 

"Shit! I-I'm about to come!" You said in between pants, sweat began to build on your forehead as Hange was making your thoughts clouded— absentminded through the pleasure she is giving you. 

Hange removed her face from your core as her fingers started plunging inside you in an inhumane pace making you bite the back of your hand. Your moans were begging for more as your eyes pleaded for a release.

Once your legs started shaking and your stomach trembling Hange came back to your core with her tongue sucking on your clit. Her free hand climbed its way to your breast, massaging it in the process, as the other hand was busy thrusting deeper inside you— curling her fingers, extending its length, scissoring it inside your warm core. 

"Fucking fuck! Hange there! I'm about to cu—" Your elbows almost gave up on supporting your body as soon as your abdomen churned for your release. Your mind literally went blank upon reaching your climax.

Hange chuckled while licking you clean. Her hands grasp your thighs as she stood up, "Beanie, I want to taste you more..." 

Your breathe was unnatural yet you tried regaining your composure, "... I badly want to taste you in different positions. But for now, you should rest given that you're..." Hange pointed at your legs which were uncontrollably shaking. 

"Oh shut it Hange Zoe!" Your voice was hoarse upon replying to Hange. The brunette seemed to have a triumphant expression on her face as she carried you by her arms. 

"Rest now, beanie." She murmured before placing you down on the single bed on the far end of the warehouse. You rolled your eyes at Hange, trying to restrain your smile from coming out...

‘Hange's too good at this. How did she managed to make my legs tremble just by research?!’ You thought as soon as you laid comfortably at the bed, unconsciously drifting to slumber.


End file.
